


Слово и дело

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Осознание пришло к Кенме, когда он увидел Куро полураздетым.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 31





	Слово и дело

Осознание пришло к Кенме, когда он увидел Куро полураздетым. Ничего особенного, на самом деле, он сто раз его таким видел, а иногда и вообще голым — но почему-то именно в этот раз, глядя на чуть сползшие спортивные штаны, открывшие взгляду ямочки на пояснице, Кенма поймал себя на желании дотронуться, провести по тёплой коже ладонью, почувствовать рельеф мышц. А дальше всё просто покатилось неостановимым процессом: мысли цеплялись одна за другую, разворачиваясь в уводящую всё дальше цепочку, и вдруг оказалось, что трогать Куро Кенме хочется не только сейчас и не только поясницу. Что, кажется, Кенма вообще в Куро влюблён. Понимание налетело, оглушило, оставило в полной растерянности, когда и как всё так вышло. Сколько ни искал, Кенма не мог найти начальную точку, с которой можно было бы вести отсчет продолжительности не-дружеских чувств. Но любовь — это ведь что-то значительное? Как можно такое пропустить? 

Думать о значении Куро в своей жизни было странно. Куро просто был одной из основополагающих вещей: вроде игр, дома и родителей. После стольких лет вместе Кенма едва мог представить себя без Куро. И влюбиться в него было как-то… естественно? Немного странно, но хорошо. Безопасно. Во всяком случае, Кенма не мог придумать, в кого ещё он мог бы влюбиться. Уж точно не в какую-то незнакомку или незнакомца. Куро он знал хорошо, и Куро давно ему нравился — просто сам по себе. В Куро Кенма был уверен. Но всё равно новооткрытый аспект отношений волновал. Кенма не мог перестать об этом думать. И ладно бы оно действовало только на мозг — но и тело стало выдавать в ответ тоже всякие… реакции.

Теоретически, можно было бы Куро ничего и не говорить, подождать, пока само рассосётся, но новое знание так давило изнутри, действовало на нервы и заставляло волноваться, что терпеть не было никаких сил. И Кенма решил рассказать, выпустить это напряжение. Даже если Куро откажет, возможно, так пройдёт быстрее. Кенма очень ждал, что пройдёт. Быть влюблённым ужасно утомляло. 

Но как сказать? Любые фразы казались либо идиотскими, либо пафосными. А главное, при мысли о том, как он их произносит, Кенму накрывало таким смущением, что просто невыносимо. А если он от волнения начнёт запинаться, и эта пытка ещё и растянется во времени? Нет уж, спасибо. Жаль, что нельзя перескочить этап признания и сразу перейти к той стадии, когда всё уже спокойно и привычно. 

В конце концов, Кенма решил просто отказаться от слов и донести мысль иначе. Быстро и предельно понятно. Он выбрал место (дом, безопасность, диван в гостиной), выбрал время (вечер, они с Куро одни, смотрят запись одного из матчей на телевизоре) и действие (поцелуй, куда уж понятнее). Кенма предусмотрел даже путь отступления (своя комната) — на всякий случай. 

Но даже несмотря на то, что он всё рассчитал, сердце всё равно билось слишком сильно и противно холодели руки. Да уж, скорее бы всё это кончилось. Куро, ничего не подозревая, сидел рядом, скрестив ноги, и жевал мандарин, глядя в телевизор. Он был расслабленный, привычный, домашний… красивый. Кенма смотрел на него и сжимал в руках телефон, бессмысленно то включая, то выключая экран. Надо было действовать, но Кенма не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Куро хмыкнул — Кенма вздрогнул — изогнул бровь, оценивая что-то из увиденного. Кенма на секунду прикрыл глаза, затем приподнялся, чувствуя своё тело чужим, потянулся вперёд и быстро коснулся губами губ уже начавшего оборачиваться к нему Куро. Сердце грохнуло в ушах, затопляя тело жаром. Губы Куро были тёплые и пахли мандаринами, а глаза мгновенно стали огромными и круглыми. И вот это было уже действительно слишком: объясняться сейчас Кенма был не готов, все силы ушли на передачу сообщения. Кенма отстранился, собираясь использовать намеченный путь отступления, но был мгновенно схвачен за руки: реакция у Куро даже в состоянии шока была что надо. Кенма замер на секунду, потом потянул руки, однако Куро его не выпустил. Он так и смотрел на Кенму: вытаращившись и даже, кажется, не мигая. Открыл рот, но не издал ни звука, закрыл и снова открыл, но с тем же результатом. Время тянулось, слов у Куро всё не было, сколько он ни пытался их найти, и, видимо, отчаявшись, он просто потянул Кенму на себя. Кенма запаниковал и упёрся ладонями ему в грудь. Он ещё не был готов к объятиям. Так они и замерли в каком-то шатком равновесии: Кенма с ладонями на груди у Куро, и Куро, удерживавший его за плечи. Со значительным запозданием по лицу у Куро начал расползаться румянец. Сквозь тонкую домашнюю кофту Кенма чувствовал, как стучит его сердце. А потом Куро всё-таки нашёл слово. Одно: 

— Охренеть.

Кенма поморщился. 

— То есть я, я не думал… Я видел, ты какой-то задумчивый… Охренеть, — Куро облизал губы и спохватился: — Извини!

Кенма вздохнул и вдруг почувствовал, что дикое напряжение, переполнявшее его до этого, схлынуло, оставляя после себя странную лёгкость. Лицо всё ещё горело от смущения, но это уже можно было пережить, и сбежать уже почти не хотелось. И руки отогрелись на груди у Куро. 

— Ну да, — пробормотал Кенма, опуская голову.

Жаль, в таком положении некуда было уткнуться, чтобы отдохнуть и переждать. Куро его всё не отпускал: видимо, боялся, что Кенма сбежит. Или завис. Кенма и сам подвис, решая, продлить прикосновение или высвободиться. Но передышка нужна была сильнее, и он попросил: 

— Пусти.

Куро моргнул, посмотрел на свои руки как на чужие и медленно разжал хватку. Кенма тут же забрался на диван с ногами и обхватил руками колени. Так было спокойнее. 

— Я реально не ожидал, — Куро смотрел на него неотрывно. 

— Я заметил.

Наверное, не было смысла тут сидеть. Куро явно требовалось время, чтобы подумать. А у Кенмы не было сил устраивать неловкое прощание с договорённостью обсудить всё позже — он вообще считал, что со своей стороны сделал всё что мог. Так что Куро мог приступать к обдумыванию. Если хотел — прямо здесь, на диване. Взгляд наткнулся на телефон: Кенма сам не заметил в какой момент выронил его. Однако мысль подобрать его и запустить какую-нибудь игру казалась странно неправильной. 

— Я, э-э, типа тебе нравлюсь, — похоже, Куро всё-таки нужны были слова, и он решил их сам себе сказать. Удобно. 

— Угу.

Кенма с мстительным удовольствием наблюдал, как лицо Куро всё сильнее наливается краской. Пришёл его черёд страдать. Но Куро вдруг протянул руку и коснулся щеки Кенмы кончиками пальцев. Кенма невольно распахнул глаза и замер. Куро трогал его осторожно, едва-едва, словно изучая. Провёл по скуле, спустился ниже, дотронулся до угла рта. Успокоившееся было сердце снова взяло разгон. Куро руку не убирал, и Кенма почувствовал, что ему становится жарче с каждой секундой. 

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — голос у Куро внезапно сделался хриплым, и от этого по коже прошла волна мурашек и сбилось дыхание. — Можно?

Кенма заторможенно чуть заметно кивнул. Куро медленно, очень медленно подался вперёд, и их губы соприкоснулись вновь. Но не мимолётно, как в первый раз. Этот поцелуй — осторожный, изучающий — длился гораздо дольше, хотя они просто трогали губы друг друга, чуть приоткрывая, не более. Было настолько приятно, что Кенма даже не сумел удержать глаза открытыми. И не сразу поднял веки, когда поцелуй закончился. Хотелось ещё. 

Куро выглядел взволнованным, но не паникующим, и не спешил отстраняться.

— Я думал, тебе больше времени понадобится на размышления, — Кенма почти не узнал собственный голос. 

— Я вообще не думал, — ответил Куро. 

А потом они посмотрели друг на друга и одновременно фыркнули. 

— Чёрт, — сказал Куро.

Кенма улыбнулся.

Куро шумно вздохнул, подсел вплотную, опять погладил Кенму по щеке. 

— Наверное, подумать надо, — Кенма собрался было съязвить, однако Куро продолжил: — Но мне слишком понравилось тебя целовать.

Кенма вспыхнул с новой силой и отвёл взгляд.

Куро нащупал его кисть и погладил костяшки. Уткнулся горячим лбом в плечо. 

— Каша в голове. Не могу думать. Хочу ещё.

Кенма чуть не сказал «я тоже». Но ведь не стоило так бездумно… Да?

Куро накрыл его руку своей и чуть сжал. А затем вдруг резко отпустил и поднялся с дивана.

— Я пойду, ладно? — весь вид Куро говорил о желании обратного. — Пока не натворил чего-нибудь необдуманного. 

Он повернулся и правда пошёл в сторону выхода.

Кенма смотрел ему вслед. Смотрел. А потом пришла мысль: «Ну уж нет!» — и Кенма тоже поднялся на ноги. 

Они с Куро встретились на полпути, в коридоре, у самого входа в гостиную. Вцепились друг в друга без всяких излишних слов, и в их третьем поцелуе уже не осталось места для нерешительности.

Возможно, Куро готов был пожалеть наутро. Наверное, Кенма готов был ему это простить. Но в итоге ничего из этого не потребовалось.


End file.
